Extroardinarily Happy For The First Time Ever
by ecullen.lover
Summary: Ryan returns from Chino. Emotions are flying high. Set right after the season finale. RM


He couldn't believe she was dead. He didn't know how it had happened, one minute him and Theresa were talking the next he got a phone call saying she was dead. That meant his baby was dead too. There was nothing left for him in Chino, all he had was in Newport and even that was limited. Seth was gone, Marrissa hated him, Sandy and Kirsten blamed him for Seth leaving. The only friend he had left was Summer and who knew if that relationship even existed anymore. He had to go back he couldn't stay here but did he still have a home in Newport? There was very little expectation that Sandy and Kirsten would let him stay there. He had to go, he would stay in a hotel if he had too, but he couldn't stay here he couldn't. He got up from his position by Theresa's grave and climbed into his car driving towards Newport the familiar curving roads of the highway comforting. When he got close he started to panic he didn't have enough for a hotel room, but he couldn't face the Cohen's not yet so where could he go? He drove to Summer's and got out of his car. 'Knock, knock' He knocked on the door.

"Chino?" Summer asked as she opened the door.

"Ya Summer it's me." Ryan replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"Theresa's dead."

"Oh god I'm sorry."

"The Cohens hate me."

"What?"

"They blame me for Seth leaving."

"Oh."

"Marrissa hates me."

"No she doesn't."

"Well I still doubt she'd take me in."

"True."

"I had no where else to go."

"I see. Do you want to come in?"

"That would be great." Ryan said showing a small half smile.

They walked into the house and Ryan was reminded of many things, a doctors office, a waiting room, and many other's but not a home.

"Um I'll show you to the guest room." Summer said unsurely.

"Thanks." Ryan said following her.

"This is it, it's not much but..."

"It's great thanks."

"I really wish I could do more for you."

"Oh ya?"

"You could not tell any one that I'm back."

"Easy."

"Thanks."

(ONE WEEK LATER)

"Come let's go to the kitchen." Summer said to Marrissa.

"Okay Sum." Marrissa said following her.

"Ryan?" Marrissa asked entering the kitchen.

"Marrissa?" Ryan said back.

"Summer what's he doing here?" Marrissa asked.

"He's staying here."

"What?"

"He came back a week ago, and I let him stay here."

"How could you let that ass stay here."

"That ass is standing right here."

"I'm sorry Ryan." Marrissa said without thinking.

"No Marrissa I'm sorry." Ryan said.

Summer slipped out of the room.

"You should be."

"I am really I am."

"What you slept with another woman and sorry's going to make it all go away?"

"We weren't talking to each other I was upset, confused."

"Okay so you slept with her, but did you have to go live with her? You broke my heart."

"That means that you loved me."

"What?"

"If my heart wasn't the only one that broke when I left I wasn't the only one that was in love."

"So what if I'm in love."

"You're in love?"

"Was in love."

"You said 'so what if I'm in love."

"I meant if I was in love."

"I'm in love."

"I know with Theresa."

"No, she's dead. And I was never in love with her anyway."

"She's dead?"

"Ya. She got hit by a car."

"I'm so sorry."

"Ya, she was a great friend.

"If you're not in love with her then who are you in love with?"

"Are you really that naïve?"

"You can't be in love with me, you left me."

"I did want I thought was right, but it was really wrong and I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, I got so mad."

Ryan went and stood right in front of her so that their faces were inches apart, "Can I kiss you?"

She just nodded and leaned forward. They kissed and then a squeal came from the doorway.

"I'm so happy for you two."

"Summer were you there that entire time?" Ryan asked.

"Maybe," Said Summer sheepishly.

"Are you going to see the Cohens?" Marrissa asked Ryan.

"I can't," Ryan said turning away.

"They miss you."

"No they don't they blame me."

"For what?"

"He thinks they blame him for Seth leaving." Summer said coming into the room.

"They do."

"If you think that you don't know what family is." Marrissa said.

"But."

"Ryan they love you!"

"I made their son leave."

"No, Seth made Seth leave he doesn't realize what he has." Summer said.

"But."

"No Ryan go!" Marrissa urged.

"Fine." Said Ryan grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

The drive to the Cohens was long and nerve racking. Ryan was starting to consider turning around and going back to Summer's but that would be stupid. So Ryan stopped circling the block and pulled into the Cohen driveway.

'Knock, knock'

"Ryan?" Asked Kirsten pulling Ryan into a hug.

"Ya that's me."

"Are you okay? What's wrong? Where's Theresa? Is the baby okay?"

"Ryan?" Asked Sandy when Ryan came into view.

"Yep." Said Ryan.

"Are you home for good?"

"Kirsten I'm fine. Nothings wrong. Theresa is dead, and so is the baby." Ryan said slowly.

"Oh god." Said Kirsten putting her hand to her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Kirsten and Sandy asked simultaneously.

"I guess." Ryan said slowly sitting down on the couch.

"Are you sure?"

"Ya."

"When did this happen?" Kirsten asked sitting beside Ryan.

"A week ago." Ryan said.

"Where have you been?"

"At Summer's."

"Why didn't you come home?"

"I thought you blamed me for Seth leaving."

"Why would they do that?" Asked Seth coming into the room.

"Oh Seth!" Kirsten said gripping him in a big bear hug.

"Seth!" Sandy said gripping him into a hug the second Kirsten let go.

"Oh god. Seth never leave again man." Ryan said hugging him when Sandy released him.

"I'd say the same for you." Seth said slyly.

"Ya." Ryan hung his head sheepishly.

"Seth we'll deal with your grounding later." Sandy said.

"Okay fine." Seth hung his head, "But right now why would Ryan think that you guys would blame him for me leaving?"

"Because that's why you left isn't it?" Ryan asked.

"Partly. But even if it was they would never be mad at you for me leaving." Seth said.

"He's right you know." Kirsten said patting Seth on the shoulder.

"He is." Sandy said patting Ryan's shoulder.

Ryan was extraordinarily happy for the first time in his life. Sure Theresa had died and he was upset but right now he had the perfect family. A mother (Kirsten), a father (Sandy), and a brother (Seth). He also had the prettiest, most fun, quirkiest girlfriend ever. He had some really great friends and a really great life. So he was extraordinarily happy for the first time in his life.

A/N

This is just a short one-shot to keep me going through the summer. I know Seth wouldn't really just let Ryan back in like that but I had to for the story and this is fanfic so ha!

A/N


End file.
